The MAZR Series Part 3: The Unseen Attackers
by Razuberii-88
Summary: Dib has escaped and is causing problems for our new rulers. Meanwhile, Pic is acting strange and Dib meets a rebel Vortian with a grudge and plan. Mela and Zim are faced with countless obstacles to their relationship. Will they be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_I floated in black space, silence all around me. Sighing, a smile came upon my lips. It was so calm here, a total contradiction to what was happening in reality. Dib had broken out of captivity a few days ago. Everyone was on edge. A few soldiers had been murdered here and there, all of which had signs of severe H2O burns._

_"Amelia…"_

_My eyes snapped open, finding myself in a lush, grassy Irken field. I recognized it immediately, causing me to spring up from my comfy position. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

_"Easy my smeet…" Beautiful lavender eyes met my own._

_"How can I take it easy? I'm dying! … Again…"_

_Miyuki chuckled. "No my daughter, I've merely called you here… you're not dying…"_

_I relaxed and huffed. "Alright, okay then, I'm not dying, again… so why have you called me here then?"_

_"You are stressed about this 'Dib' issue; I thought you could use some insight."_

_"Insight?"_

_"Yes, insight. The human is hiding out in the run-down sector of Judgementia."_

_"So he hasn't left the planet yet… and he knows how to fly an Irken ship. Perhaps he's afraid that we'd hunt him down if we left."_

_"Not to mention you can track him."_

_I nodded. "This is quite interesting. The human is smarter that we give him credit for."_

_"Never judge a person by what they look like."_

_"Hmmm… thank you for this bit of information. It shall come in quite handy." I smirked._

_"You are very welcome my daughter." A grin formed on her lips._

_I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. Even if I did grow, she was still two of me; my face only reached her abdomen._

_She returned the hug. "Now I'm afraid you must return to your realm."_

_"Wha-? Why?" I looked up at her, sadness gracing my features._

_"Because if you stay here too long you WILL end up dying."_

_"Oh… Okay…"_

_A beautiful smile graced her lips. "Remember I love you my daughter, nothing will ever change that."_

_"I love you too mother…" I gave her one last squeeze as she kissed the top of my head._

_The world began to fade away into black._

* * *

><p>I moaned as I awoke, my head hurt, and the light from a nearby sun in the window wasn't helping. I shifted in Zim's arms, which were wrapped around my waist, to face away from the window.<p>

Zim's bright crimson eyes greeted me as I twisted. "Good morning, my Queen."

I blushed. "Good morning, my King."

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Did you sleep well my beauty?"

"That could be debatable…"

"And why's that?"

"Well, for one, my head feels like it's about to explode, however, I know where Dib is." I snaked my arms around Zim's torso.

"You figured out where the human is?"

I winced at Zim's raised voice.

"Ops… sorry…"

Moving to get up, I nodded, holding my head. Sitting at the edge of the bed, I grabbed a drink I had left there from last night. It tasted funny but my headache seemed to ease a bit.

Zim sat up partially, resting on his elbows. "Where is the filthy creature?"

I stood and fixed my short, lavender night gown, turning towards him. "In the run-down sector of Judgementia."

"Then let's go get him!" He flung the covers off of himself and quickly got to his feet, heading to the closet to get changed.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face me. "Wait! We need a plan!"

"Why would we need a plan?"

"I have this feeling that the human is stronger than we thought."

"Pah! He's a human! Mela, have you forgotten that already?"

"Well, no, but-!" He cut me off.

"Then there's no issue!"

"BUT THERE IS!" I shouted a bit too loudly.

"What then?"

I huffed and tried to calm myself down. "The human is smarter than we give him credit for!"

"How so?"

"Why do you think he hasn't been caught yet?"

"All the soldiers he's killed were too weak."

"You really don't look into things do you?"

One of Zim's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"He killed a colonel."

"Perhaps he only got the rank because of his height…" Zim shrugged.

I shook my head. "He was of average height."

Zim paused not being able to retaliate.

I smirked and headed past him to the walk-in closet, opening it. "So I guess this means we get to do thing my way?"

A growl sounded from the back of his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, arms made their way around my waist and I could feel hot breath on my neck. "Just remember, you won't always get your way." Zim's voice was deep and intimidating.

I chuckled, grabbing a violet dress. "Oh I know." Twisting around in his grip, I pecked him on the cheek. "Now out with you, I need to change."

"Alright…" He brought his lips to mine and our tongues danced for a moment. Parting the kiss, he left me to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped from his brow as he lent up against the wall. "They found me again…" He panted and glanced around the wall, his amber irises scanning the territory. "Okay, Dib, you lost them, relax." Dib huffed and whipped the moisture from his face.

"You are the one that goes by the name of Dib, correct?"

Dib yelped and turned to face the voice.

The being was a Vortian with pale blue skin and slightly curled grey horns. His indigo eyes were concealed by a pair of dark blue goggles. He wore a light blue long- sleeved shirt which was pushed up to his elbows. The shirt also had a large zipper running down the middle. He also wore tight blue pants which were tucked into black knee-high boots.

"Y-Yes my name is Dib…" He waited for the being to attack him, but when he didn't, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Zarior." Dib noticed a long thin scar run though his left eye. "I understand that you are on the run from the Armada, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right…" Dib narrowed an eye.

"I am prepared to help you out…" He paused. "That is, if you can help me."

"Help you? Why should I help you?"

"Because, I can get your planet back…"

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched.<p>

"Tired?" Zim looked up from his PDA.

I nodded. "Yes, very much so…" I replied, stifling another yawn.

He smiled. "Why don't you go lay down…"

"No, no, I'm not going to leave you with all the work, then I'd have to owe you."

"…slark…" I heard Zim mutter.

"What was that?"

"Oh, NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!"

I cocked an invisible eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?" A smirk extended across my lips. "It sounded like you wanted me to owe you…"

No, I-! I-uh…" A blush became visible on Zim's cheeks.

I giggled. "You can't hide the truth from me, Zim…" My tongue lolled out of my mouth. "But you ARE quite adorable when you're confused like that." Another giggle escaped my lips.

"ZIM IS NOT ADORABLE! Zim is MIGHTY!" He shot his fist into the air above his head at the last word.

I laughed at his antics and grasped his hand in mine, and brought it down to lace my fingers in between his. "Yes, yes, Zim, very mighty indeed…" I kissed the top of his hand that I was holding and shot a smile in his direction.

A wide smirk extended across his face. "And just how mighty is Zim?" He leaned in towards me, close enough I could feel his breath on my face.

I shivered. "The mightiest of all… My King…"

"Is that so?" He drew his tongue across his lips. "I guess Zim owes YOU for such praise now doesn't he?"

I smirked, my tongue still hanging out the side of my mouth. "He most certainly does…" Pulling closer, I ran my tongue over his lips.

Taking the hint, he captured his lips with mine.

It started out slow, just lips against lips. The soft gentle feel of it. However, the instincts in both of us began to take over. The kissing became rougher, more urgent.

I got up from my chair, not once did we stop kissing. Settling myself on Zim's lap, facing him, the kiss grew hotter as he wrapped his arms around me. I twined my arms around his neck and moaned, unable to conceal my pleasure any longer.

A soft chuckle vibrated through him as he flicked my lips with his tongue.

I shivered, but eagerly opened my mouth to him.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted. We were both so caught up in the ecstasy of it to notice such trivial thing as time. His tongue against mine, lips moving in synchronized motions. What felt like mere minutes could've been hours.

I pulled back for air, leaving a string of drool between us. "I don't think I've ever told you what an excellent kisser you are…"

Zim broke the thread with his tongue and licked the drool away from my face, ending with a peck between the eyes. "Neither has Zim."

I returned the favor with a blush. "Thanks…" Moving so I wasn't straddling him, I took to just sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck, the other hand on his chest, tracing the Irken symbol there with a black gloved claw.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and placed a hand on my abs. "As much as I enjoy the heat of battle, I love these moments we share."

I smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself." I gave him a swift peck on the lips and looked at the clock on the wall. "The meeting is going to start soon."

Zim nodded. "Got any ideas?"

"A few." I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Zim thinks we may need more than 'a few'."

A small laugh bubbled up past my lips. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p>"So that's the plan! Questions?" Zarior fisted his hands and placed them on his hips.<p>

"How did you get all this inside information?" Dib inquired.

"An inside source of course!"

"Wait! You mean we're working with an Irken?"

"Yes, that is correct! She's managed to infiltrate far enough into the Empire to get right next to the 'King and Queen'."

Dib narrowed his eyes, but simply nodded. If he was to make it out of here, he was going to have to cooperate. "Will I ever get to meet our spy?"

"All in good time my companion." Zarior flashed him a toothy grin, showing two rows of pointed teeth. "She's quite the rebel, so she tends to keep a low profile."

Dib nodded again in understanding, still not enjoying the fact that they were technically working with the enemy. "So! Phase One is already in effect, right?"

"That is correct and Phase Two is about to begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

"That meeting was worthless!" I flopped down onto our bed. "Some people are complete idiots." My voice was muffled by the bedding. I yawned and flipped over onto my back. "Although some ideas were good."

"We definitely need more strategists!" Zim's voice came from the closet.

I heard clothes hit the floor as the door opened.

Zim walked out wearing crimson pajama bottoms and no shirt.

Licking my lips at the sight of his honed flesh and got up from the bed.

He flashed me a devilish grin. "Your turn."

I shivered and walked into the closet, closing the door behind me. Now, what was I going to wear? I settled on a short, deep pink nightgown. Yanking off my uniform, I looked at myself in the full body mirror placed at the back for a moment. My body was a flat plateau of muscle and flesh, the only feminine thing on my body was my slightly curved waist and my curled antenna, which had grown over the years. I huffed when my eyes landed on my abs. White scars snaked their way over the plane of jade green skin, marring it. Zim still didn't know about them yet and I intended to keep it that way. Slipping o the gown, I walked out of the closet and saw Zim sitting in bed waiting for me. I grabbed a pink ribbon out of my Pak and fastened it into a bow around my neck.

"Care to join Zim?" He patted the spot beside him.

I giggled and crawled onto the bed and plunked myself down where he had gestured. Leaning up against him, I let my hand travel over his exposed skin.

Zim shivered and began petting my antenna, earning a soft purr from me.

I pushed into his hand just as my Squeedily Spooch growled, causing me to blush.

He chuckled. "Go grab a snack; I'll be here when you get back."

Getting up from him, I climbed off the bed. "Alright, I'll be back soon." I pulled on my boots and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind myself. Pacing own the hall, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and it was Cleo who gripped it, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. Minuel was in no better shape as he clung to his sister. "Hey, what's wrong you two?" I asked in a soothing voice as I knelt down to their height.

They flung themselves into my arms and erupted into sobs and sniffles. "We… had… a bad… dream!"

"Aww… shhh, shhh… It's okay now, you're awake, all the bad stuff is gone…" I held them closely and rubbed their backs.

Cleo was the first to let up, wiping her eyes. She sniffled and huffed. "We dreamt there was, a giant Vortian chasing us… it killed you and Zim!" Cleo wiped her eyes again.

Minuel pulled away and did the same. "It was really scary!" He hugged himself and trembled.

"It's okay, look! I'm right here!" I patted both their heads. "A dream is just a dream. Just remember it's not real. Alright?"

They nodded.

I smiled. "Off to bed with you then."

"Okay…" Cleo held out her hand to Minuel. "Come on brother…"

Minuel took it and they walked off down the hallway.

I watched them go and then turned back around. "Lola?"

Lola appeared in front of me and saluted. "Yes miss?"

"Go watch the twins in case if they have anymore nightmares."

"Yes ma'am!" She disappeared.

Suddenly clapping was heard.

I whipped around and Pic was standing in a door frame.

"Very good, I would almost think you were their mother."

"Well nobody else is here to take care of them." I shrugged. "And don't sneak up on me like that, it's creepy…"

"I'm sorry; I thought I had made myself known. My mistake." She smirked and chuckled.

I cocked an invisible eyebrow. "Pic, are you feeling okay?" Suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my spine. I screamed and fell to my hands and knees.

"Funny, I should be asking you that." I noticed she was holding a gun that wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" I demanded, shakily pushing myself to my feet.

She cackled, her voice changing into another. It was a voice I recognized. "Your worst nightmare…" She shot again and the world faded out to nothing.

* * *

><p>Zim tapped his fingers together impatiently. "Where is she? It couldn't possibly take this log to get a snack." A growl sounded from the back of his throat. "She's going to pay for making the great Zim wait!" He pulled the sheets from around his body, freeing himself. Standing up, he tucked his pants into his boots and grabbed a white shirt. Tugging on the garment, he paced towards the door and walked out into the hallway.<p>

A piercing scream was heard.

"Mela!" Zim raced towards where it came from hearing a chuckle follow behind it. He growled but when he came to the spot, no one was there. Scanning the area, he found a singed pink ribbon lying on the metallic floor. Sauntering over to where it lay, Zim picked it up and examined. After a moment, his eyes widened in realization. It was the ribbon from earlier. "MELAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start, Zim screaming my name ringing in my antenna. "ZIM!" Panting, I looked around the room; dark shadows filled the room, so I couldn't tell where I was.

"Oh my gosh!" Came a surprised voice. "You're awake!" A figure came out of the shadows into the dim light. She looked like Pic, but at this point, I wasn't so sure.

"Pic? Is that really you?" I got to my feet and pressed against the wall.

"What do you mean? I'm me! How am I not me?" Confusion was plain on her face as well as a few bruises.

"Don't play dumb with me! You captured me a brought me here!"

"If I brought you here, why am I locked up too?!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but nothing came, so I closed it. "Good point… but how do I know for sure?!"

"Because I think Dakky is the most cutest and handsome Irken ever!" She gushed.

"Okay, it is you…"

"Aww, that's a cute nickname for him. I might have to use that!" Lights flickered on. "It'll be more authentic that way." The fake Pic stood in the doorway.

I could see that we were being held in an old-fashion, concrete prison cell.

Her disguise fizzled out to reveal her true self. "Even though he's as pathetic as they come, he's quite the good kisser if I do say so myself…" She smirked and licked her lips.

"You little wretch!" Pic screeched.

I recognized her face; she hadn't changed much over the years. Purple eyes, birthmark under her left eye, the tube in her head and the unique invader's outfit, only the name escaped me.

"You won't get away with this! Once I get out of here, I'm going to torch that little mouth of yours!"

"Oooo… such harsh words, I think I might cry…" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she spoke.

Pic growled.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked suddenly.

She turned towards me. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?! We grew up together! Remember? Shorty?" A sadistic laugh escaped her lips after the last word.

In that instant, something clicked in my mind and I knew. I found myself growling the name. "Tak… I should've known…"

"Bingo!" Tak laughed and paced up to me.

"You know her?" Pic questioned, astonished.

"How could I forget? That dreaded nickname never left my head and scarred me forever. I can't stand it."

"Until the day you finally snapped. Did you know your friend here has a criminal record, Pic?"

"Wha?"

"Oh yeeeaaah… as soon as the word left my mouth; she went ballistic, destroying everything in sight." Tak cackled. "It was so bad they had to stun her in order to catch her."

"I wasn't myself the day! Besides, that was 125 years ago!" I scowled.

"You're forgetting something… that was the day I almost died." Tak glowered. "Because of you… I spent months in rehabilitation, while you went off the Devastis! You didn't deserve to be an Invader! I did! I worked harder, harder than anybody else! But you! All the studies were like breathing to you! You don't deserve the skills for what you did to me!" She bowed her head and trembled. "And then, when I heard that you had been banished with Zim for being in love with him, ohh… that just made it even sweeter. The two people I hated the most were together. Then when you and he killed that Tallest in a battle for the throne, well, let's just say…" Tak lifted up her head, her eyes moistened and insanity clear. "I got a little blood thirsty. Mela, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully for what you did to me! Doesn't that sound nice, Shorty?!"

I twitched and clenched my hands into fists. "Pic… stand back… this could get messy…" Feeling a sensation in my eyes, I put a hand over, black mist twirled around my wrists and to my palm. 'What's happening?'

Pic shakily stepped away from me and went back to her corner.

Tak shrieked. "What are you?! Your eyes! They're not Irken! I knew you were too good to be true! You're not even Irken!"

"No, I'm very much Irken… these powers however are not." I smirked, showing pointed teeth. Suddenly, an odd feeling came over me, I felt as though I was detached from my body. I no longer saw from my eyes, but from above myself, the actions weren't mine, nothing was. 'What's happening to me?'

"Have no fear my twin… I'll take care of her." The voice that sounded from my body was mine, yet it wasn't, it was more demonic.

'Give me back my body, Alem!' I demanded.

The mist around my body began to solidify and red markings began to snake their way over it. Her eyes were a dull crimson; they had no light, as if she was dead. "Just give me a moment; I have some unfinished business to attend to." She licked her lips. "The last time I tasted your blood was 125 years ago Tak, and what delicious blood it was…" Her tongue lolled out over jagged teeth, drool falling absentmindedly from the lips.

Tak stared, glued to her spot in fear. "So it wasn't Mela who attacked me… it was you?"

Alem cackled. "OH! You ARE smart!"

"Mela? What's going on? I'm scared…" Pic trembled up against the wall.

Alem turned to look at her, pulling out the creepiest look. "Mela's not here right now, leave a message and she'll get back to you when I let her…"

Pic whimpered in fright as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Tak, meanwhile, had mustered up some courage and began to back away towards the door.

"And where does my prey think she's going?" Alem raised a hand I Tak's direction and she froze.

'Alem! Stop it That's enough!' I tried to force myself back into my body.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Alem clutched her head and hunched over. "Ahhh!"

Suddenly a shot rang out and electricity rippled into Alem, breaking her last resistance.

I pushed back in and fell to my knees.

"You were always so much trouble…"

I looked up and my eyes widened. "You!"


End file.
